grimytesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimyte Life Cycle
This page details the life stages of Grimytes and what to expect during each stage. Conception -- Grimytes can be born naturally through typical conception, or through the creche in the Coven of Flesh. Gestation for either option is 3 moons. Natural-borns are playable at 0 moons, while creche-borns are playable at 3 moons. Natural-borns will have bloodlines, while creche-borns typically do not unless requested by those unable to conceive naturally. Grimwee -- From 0 to 2 moons, these infantile Grimytes are blind and maskless. Their faces are undeveloped and unable to chew or speak. Typically, they will begin to gain independence at later stages, but will wean properly with the fitting of a fresh mask at the start of their 2nd moon. This mask is permanent and will become the structure needed to fully develop a functional face. Mask type is chosen by family, but creche-borns will have their masks selected by preference of any of the creche's harvesters. Eyes develop quickly by their 3rd moon in addition to jaws and teeth. If they have markings, they will also begin to appear during this moon but will not be cleanly shaped or vibrant until adulthood. Parental Guidance Natural-borns normally have parents, but like creche-borns may be placed in communal care. Special houses are made to accommodate large groups of young, tended to by nurses. These caregivers will ensure basic needs and teachings are met, but it is uncommon for them to personally take in young as their own. Kinlet -- From 4 to 5 moons, young Grimytes develop into proper children and begin to learn their place within the Hive. At 6 moons, they are initiated into the Cult with their First Covenant and will begin studying an Animastic. Though rare, some may not receive animastics. In these cases, a Grimyte may instead choose to continue the historic mastery of a skill or trade. "Kinlet" refers to any Grimyte younger than 12 moons but old enough to have intermittent or permanent independence for self-care. Covens If an animastic is chosen at 6 moons, young Grimytes will live with their Coven as Acolytes. Covens are enormous structures that are able to accomodate living spaces for its inhabitants, including dorms, kitchens, classrooms, and practice arenas. Kinlets are not allowed to leave their Coven without an instructor during certain hours, either for the entire day or night depending on their schedules. They will spend these times learning their animastic, but during their allotted personal times they may sleep or roam about. Some instructors may require these young Grimytes to wear special markings so that others can distinguish their curfew time. Apprenticeships If an Animastic is not given at 6 moons, Kinlets have the option of becoming apprentices to masters of a chosen craft. Apprenticeships are scheduled much like Covens, requiring to Kinlet to live with their masters, but their free time is governed by their masters until apprenticeship is completed. For this reason, it is unusual and in some cases impossible for a Kinlet to have both an animastic and a skill apprenticeship at the same time. Grimyte -- At 12 moons, a Grimyte typically stops growing, signifying adulthood. Height, stature, color, and markings should be at their most matured, though it is also common for them to change after their first century. At this stage, Grimytes may be officially ranked within the Cult as a Raider and will be given permissions to own property, breed, use Glyphs, and seek higher positions. Initiations into this rank are significantly harder and at great risk of failure, though delays can be requested if an initiate is not yet ready. Despite the mark of adulthood, Grimytes may continue to study their animastic until their courses are completed within their Coven. Failing Initiation Initiation is hosted by a high-ranking Cult Member, Lieutenant, or the Chief. They are usually designed to test the Grimyte individually by loyalty and skill. Failing initiation is an extremely serious matter, the outcome of which is decided by council. In most cases, a Grimyte will simply be exiled from the village and collected after a period of time, earning their redemption simply by surviving outside of the faction's protection and support. Despite this seemingly harsh punishment, historically only a handful of exiled Grimytes have chosen not to seek salvation from the village, though this decision is not a favorable one. Exile is not a rejection, it is a time to reflect and strengthen the self. Those who fail initiation may live just outside the territory. They are given any supplies requested for their journey, but are met with hostility if they return prematurely. Those who need to visit a shrine must caution their way into the surrounding forest and hope to reach one among the thickets. Elder -- Grimytes have extremely long lifespans at and exceeding 200 years (2400 moons). "Elderhood" is usually described as Grimytes who have begun to age, starting at around 1300 moons. Most of this time is spent youthfully, aging in appearance but remaining fit enough to fight until the very peak of their lifespan at around 2200 moons. In this late stage, their body begins to deteriorate rapidly, though usually not to the point of bedridden. It is rare for Grimytes to reach this stage, but those who do spend their remaining moons in luxurious retirement. Death -- Death comes early for most Grimytes as their bold and loyal personalities lend towards their own demise. Those who die while graced by the Lord are said to have their souls collected by Malmarax and taken to Eternity. There, they are shown an infinite sea of different lives they may live and walk through freely. Resurrection -- In special cases, Malmarax may grant departed souls the option to return to the mortal realm. This may include re-inhabiting their bodies in death, allowing the Cult to repair their bodies and grant it life, or by resurrecting the poor soul completely. (See: Resurrection) __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__